Admiratio
by itsreallynoneofyourbusiness
Summary: 12. They were irritating, immature and stupid beyond belief. But for some reason, she wouldn't have it any other way. Drabbles sakuramulti
1. learn to keep your mouth shut

Well, this is my first one-shot/fanfiction ever; I really do hope you like it. It may not be the most original idea but I find the idea of Sakura calling Itachi gay hilarious.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto and I never will

* * *

><p>Panting with beads of sweat falling down her forehead she cursed. Hidden behind the large column she tried to remember just <em>how <em>she got herself into this situation. It was out of anger and stress, it wasn't her fault really-if that stupid captain of hers would have just kindly removed that stick that was lodged up his ass from an early age then, she concluded she really wouldn't be here. Controlling her breathing and making sure she was hiding her chakra, she felt defiance and determination grow inside her; after all she wasn't one of the most revered and sought medic nins in the world for nothing. She could handle this; she just needed to think of a strategy and _fast_.

...

...

She heard him before she saw him, well _**shit**_. Jutting her chin she locked eyes with furious red, and for a moment she let fear overtake her. With both hands on either side of her head and is body oh so close to hers, there was no way to escape.

...

...

"Sa-ku-ra," he purred. He just said her name so sinfully, it wasn't logically or morally correct really, that her captain make her feel the way she was feeling but when your ANBU Captain is Uchiha Itachi, it's amazing that she lasted for as long as she had. "What do you want Uchiha, you're clearly harassing a female, I thought we all concluded that you played for the other team," Sakura bite back. There it was the very reason as to why she was in the current situation. His eye twitched, she noted with glee, that was soon replaced with shock when she felt pressure on her lips. It took her a second to realize she was being kissed and another to realize she was being kissed, and so tenderly might she add, by Uchiha Itachi. It was after 5 second into the kiss-not that she was counting- that Itachi pulled back and whispered hotly into her ear- "Was that proof enough for you cherry blossom?" And with that he disappeared. She cursed and slammed her fist leaving a cracked wall. **Damn** that Uchiha how dare he get her all riled up and leave her here!

Dark eyes chuckled as they watched from a distance; he really did love it when she got angry.


	2. sadistic urges

A second drabble, no real pairing here but it was a though that just popped into my head regarding a more cynical Sakura.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto and I never will

344 words

* * *

><p>Blood was gushing out, covering her hands and she watched for a second with morbid fascination. She shook her head and went back to pushing her green chakra back into the nins wounds. She had lost track of how long she had been on duty; popping in supplement pills whenever she could and alternately drowning her sorrows with sake or coffee. But it was normal; she was stationed after all in one of the most predominant bases on the front line in the middle of a war.<p>

...

...

She had heard that Naruto had albeit momentarily joined forces with team Taka in order to take Madara down and Kakashi , Sai and Yamato were with them, and she admitted that she had no idea where they were or if they were even alive. She scoffed and a nurse jumped at the noise. Of course they would go out without her, which was exactly why she commissioned to be stationed at the Red Base. She had to go through hell to get the post because although most were clinging to the smallest hope that they would come back alive, anyone stationed here was basically completing a suicide mission and Tsunade just wouldn't have it. But Sakura was okay with it, and she though almost bitterly what better way to make all of _them_ suffer than to just die. It was scary how cynical and morbid she had become but it didn't come as a surprise, Ibiki always did say she had underlying sadistic urges.

...

...

She was alerted when the monitor started beeping indicating that his bp was going down and sprang into action finishing his wounds and bringing the man to, temporary safety. It was the greatest thing in the world for her, the feeling she got when she saved a life. The alarm rang which signaled another dying man coming through the doors, popping a couple of pills in and ignoring the nurse's worried calls she ran off to save him. She was over working herself but really, she wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Of Da Vinci and Picasso

Here's another pairing, I really like Sasori! You guys can request new pairings or ideas and don't forget to review ;)

543 words

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

* * *

><p>It was beautiful. A work of art, something unseen since the days of Da Vinci and Picasso. Her pride and joy and accumulation of all of her artistic talent.<p>

"Pathetic."

She twitched violently and slowly turned her head, looking much like that evil toy Chucky, to glare at the fool who dared insult such a masterpiece. A distinct crack was heard and she spared a glance at the poor helpless now cut-in-half paintbrush she had been using. "Haruno you're an insult to all artists out there, you're drawings are even more pathetic than those of a five year old," that cocky, bitchy, _evil_ intruder sneered.

"Listen here Sasori, I will have you know this is beautiful! You clearly know nothing about art," she snarled back. How dare he! Her work was beautiful! Well looking back at her stick drawing of her on top of a horse she could note some mistakes but really all artists go through that…._Right_?

...

...

Turning her attention back to that bastard who was staring at her with an indescribable look in his eyes –she shuffled uncomfortably. Truthfully she had never talked to Sasori before; he was a part of this group called Akatsuki where all of these annoying narcissistic _unbearablysmokin'hot_ morons seemed to congregate. Most girls…and boys in her school seemed to swoon over them and treated them like kings! She never really understood it because really, they were **assholes**. Through and through. Nodding her head in affirmation she turned her attention back to the situation at hand only to find her face pressed into Sasori's _wonderfullysculpted _chest. She glared, how dare he use his height as a form of intimidation, she would show him alright.

She lifted her face to stare at him…and she shrunk in fear. He was staring at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes and she wasn't liking it one bit, no siree. Planting a scowl on her face—"Sasori, would kindly explain why you're invading my beautiful personal bubble seconds after insulting my masterpiece? Are you aware that I can think of 27 ways to kill you with a toothpick right now?" And he chuckled, that bastard CHUCKLED! "Haruno, you're as intimidating as a wet duck," he said with amusement covering his tone—"I was merely offering my personal opinion about your…work."

She scoffed. "Yes well I don't really care for your opinion seeing as its stupid. Now get away from me and let me try and fix my work of art, asshole." Instead of backing off like she had expected he had the gall to remove the broken brush form her hand all the while touching her with those _softskillfull_ hands of his and grabbed a new brush.

He lowered his head down so that he was inches away from her lips—"I'm aware that you are failing this class _Haruno-san_, I would merely like to assist you so that you do not fail," he said staring at her with innocent eyes.

Innocent her _ass. _Just because he was schmexy and one smoking hot pocket did not mean she would let him walk all over her. But considering his warm breath on her skin and his hand taking hers, _NO, _she would resist!

"That sounds fine, Sasori-san, when should we meet up?"

…or not.


	4. Ready to go

Inspiration hit again! Hope you guys like this, I've changed the format a bit hope you all don't mind.

1,151 words, success!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and I never will!

* * *

><p><em>I'm ready to go<em>

_Get me out of my mind_

…

…

Her hands were trembling which could have been attributed to the fact that she was nervous. _Oh hell_ was she nervous. She reminded she had to keep herself in check after all there was no_ way _she'd show him the effect that he always had on her.

She'd grown out of this; she was pretty sure after training with Tsunade and realizing that duck-for-brains was probably into Orochimaru that these feelings were long gone. But alas fate was screwing with her again and he had her cornered.

In a dark alley.

In a far off district of Konoha.

Recently back from a mission and with no chakra.

In other words she was royally_ fucked_.

She cursed at her stupidity. She had been doing a mighty fine job at ignoring him and evading all opportunities Naruto sprang to 'reunite' team 7. She didn't hate him, at least not anymore. When Naruto had walked through those gates, bloodied and almost dead on his feet carrying and equally destroyed Sasuke with him; she had seen red. Literally. Looking back at it, it had been stupid to refuse to heal either one of them, or to see them in the hospital. Instead she had done what she always did when she wanted to get away emotionally.

When they had been released she cornered Sasuke and nearly brought him back to the ICU. She had called him nearly every name in the book and some even more creative insults that involved him, a tree, a duck and some scenes from Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise.

Once satisfied with ripping him to shreds both inside and out she promptly dusted herself off and left.

Months had passed with her avoiding him and at times Naruto with his incessant badgering. He hadn't seemed very interested in her, mostly just her newly gained abilities but he didn't bother her which was good and somewhat lowered her ire towards him. On missions they spoke the bare minimum and she usually left to sulk and chat with Sai or Kakashi, whichever seemed to annoy her the least at the time.

Admittedly avoiding Sasuke was getting easier and less noticeable with her being sent on missions or kept up flling out paper work for Tsunade while the latter was drunk out of her mind. The best nights however, where the nights when most of Rookie 9 was around and they'd go out to get as Ino would say, _schwasted_.

She would have drinking games with Kiba and Naruto— out-drinking both of them with such ease, and forget all about that asshole that was brooding in the corner. At times she would hang out with Kakashi's crowd and flirt a storm with Genma while nursing her pure vodka glass, and those were the best nights. No hospital, no responsibilities and most importantly no Sasuke lingering in the back of her mind.

Back to the situation at hand. She realized that this was not good. He was too close, with his warm breath on her lips and she was far too exhausted to resist. Oh, he had planned it well, she'd give him that much.

"You've been avoiding me." Short and to the point. How _typical_.

"So what if I have? Isn't this what you've always wanted?" She cocked an eyebrow at him in and almost condescending manner.

"Hn."…"Really? You wait until I'm exhausted, don't even let me submit my mission report and shove me against a disgusting wall and all you have to say for yourself is _HN_?" She had tried to keep calm, honestly, and it backfired beautifully.

"Hn."

Twitch.

Stare.

Silence…

"GAH! I give up! It's like talking to a friggin' wall. Forget that, a wall would probably be a better thing to have a conversation with than _you_!" she snarled throwing her hands up in the air.

And just like that he had her. He grabbed her hands together up above her head with one hand and used the other to hold her by the waist. At first she struggled, mumbling insults here and there but soon in her exhausted state she gave up and stared at him expectantly. He stared right on back.

"_Well_?"

"You've been avoiding me," he repeated.

"Yes, we've already covered that," she stressed. Seriously, was he hit in the head or something while he left with Orochimaru? She hadn't remembered Sasuke being quite so…_slow_.

"Why?" he asked back, his gaze questioning.

"Because," she answered with a derisive snort. "You left me on a fucking _bench _or need I remind you?"

"But you're avoiding me because of something else," he added.

Well damn him. Damn him to hell. He was far too observant for his own good. She had to say something; she couldn't just stay in this position forever. Well she could. But it wouldn't be exactly good for her health now would it? But she would never admit it was because she was attracted to him. Fuck no. She was done following him around like a lost puppy.

But it turns out; she never had to say anything. Not that she could anyway.

"Could it be because you _like _me?" He asked staring at her with a sly almost mischievous look in his eyes.

She spluttered with wide eyes.

"Maybe you just can't stand to be with me because you still have feelings for me?" He added smirking.

"Wha? N-NO! I do NOT like you anymore Uchiha. Contrary to what you believe the world does _not _revolve around you!" she said composing herself.

"Really? Would you like to test that theory Sakura?" he asked and before she had time to process what he said his lips were on hers. Moving roughly against hers, she had to fight to keep up with him. He nipped her bottom lip and she let a small moan out. As embarrassing as it was, she was too gone to even care. His tongue slid against her bottom lip asking for permission and by kami she gave it to him.

It was a battle of dominance that she lost, as his tongue overpowered hers easily; sliding into her wet cavern, moving so sensually against her own. His hands had long left her arms and were now gripping tightly at her waist as though trying to pull her even closer and her hands were roaming through his hair. As she tugged on a piece of hair he gave a noise of approval in the back of his throat. And soon enough they both needed air.

His face still inches away from hers; he rested his forehead on hers and smirked.

"Not attracted anymore eh?" he asked.

"Oh_ shove_ it," she growled and soon they were back to that battle of dominance that she liked so much.

_You think you're ready for it?_

_I wanna know why you got me goin'_

…

…

* * *

><p>I couldn't resist a sakusasu pairing! Hopefully I did fail at writing the kissing scene and I'm a little annoyed at the ending I couldn't think of what else to put.<p>

Well anyway, please review! It would mean a lot! Flames are welcome as well!


	5. Bloody Mary is the girl I love

Anonymous review: Thank you very much and I'm glad you like these drabbles! Here's the sakuraakatsuki one you requested, I hope you like it.

784 words

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and I never will!

* * *

><p><em>Life is short, but marriage is long <em>

_so drink up, and it will make it go a hell of a lot faster._

…

…

Sakura Haruno was not naïve or stupid when it came to the opposite sex; on the contrary after being best friends with Ino for 12 years (how exactly had she managed?) and having lived with the self-titled Akatsuki (sex gods if there ever were) for the past four years, she'd say that she was quite proficient in the acts of flirting and understanding the actions of the opposite sex. But _this,_ this was beyond her reasoning. Dumfounded she stood, looking stunning might she add in a black number that she borrowed from Ino-pig, as she watched how her housemates harassed and insulted, in Hidan's case, her _date._

That's right, her gorgeous, handsome and yummy date that had taken her a months' worth of flirting to snag! She couldn't believe her eyes, she knew that the boys (_men_) in Akatsuki were really protective but she supposed after her threats that had left even Sasori slightly pale, that they would in fact back off.

Oh was she wrong.

And evil glint entered her eye and if anybody had been paying attention, they would have probably run far _far_ away. After all hell hath no fury like a woman…

"You _IMBECILES!" _

That had thoroughly caught their attention as they turned away from the poor man lying on the floor. Some like Itachi, Sasori and Pein even had the gall to look at her calmly. Oho,_ that_ wasn't going to last long, she would make sure of it.

"Back away from my _date _and walk back to the house," she said, surprisingly calm; and that rang alarm bells in all of Akatsuki's minds. Sure they were pretty powerful, having the head of Konoha Police in their group and having well…_Kisame, _but over time they had learned a calm Sakura was never a good sign and that not following her orders didn't lead to good things.

Trudging back to their respective cars they watched as _theirpreciousandonlytheirs _Sakura, walked to that man.

They watched as she helped him up and asked to walk him home, apologizing profusely for their behavior. She turned around and gave them glares, mouthing the words go_ home now. _Grudgingly they left.

Once they were back inside they all proceeded to their living room. Pein glaring at the wall opposite himself, Itachi and Sasori sitting calmly on the couch, Kisame, Tobi and Deidara arguing, Zetzu and Hidan were on the floor trying to kill on another and Kakuzu just glaring at all of them.

And that is how Sakura walked in on them. Anger pounded through her veins and she slammed her hands on the coffee table, leaving a dent. They all stilled, and turned to look at her.

"What the_ hell_ is the matter with all of you!" she screeched. She was fuming, livid, absolutely ready to rip their heads off.

"Do any of you have any idea how long it took me to get a date with that guy? I liked him you morons! And you just ruined that for me as well as any other chance of getting a date with _anyone_! I asked you to stay away for one night! How hard is that!" she was breathing heavily after her rant and glaring at each and every one of them. Tears were threatening to fall but she held them.

Their eyes softened and Tobi was the first to speak up.

"Tobi is sorry blossom-chan, we just wanted to protect blossom-chan from the evil man! Tobi is a good boy!" At this point Tobi was kneeling in front of her, his hands holding hers and staring at her with big doe eyes.

She would have to be made of stone to resist him—"Its ok Tobi I forgive you, and _only_ you." She added narrowing her eyes.

It was instantaneous; Kisame started spluttering, Pein was fuming, Hidan starting screaming out insults, Kakuzu had turned his glare on her, Zetzu's hands were slowly inching towards Tobi's neck as Deidara made a not-so-subtle dive towards Tobi and Itachi and Sasori sprang from their seats.

She merely smirked. She knew they hated it when she showed preference. But they would have to do whatever she wanted this time to get her forgiveness; after all she wasn't one to forgive easily…except for Tobi but her was just _so cute_!

Back to the task at hand, she smirked malevolently—"The only way you'll get my forgiveness is if you do whatever I say, for the next two weeks."

They shuddered; Kami only knows what she would make them do. They all shared a look and made their resolve, they would do it; they would do anything to gain her forgiveness after all she was their cherry blossom.

_..._

_Love is temporary insanity curable by marriage_

* * *

><p>Done! This was wasn't as long as the last one I apologize! Review please! Flames are welcome as well!<p> 


	6. Because they're supermegafoxyawesomehot

And I'm back! Sorry it took so long! Here is a SakPein fic , it came to me while jamming in the car with some friends.

Disclaimer: Don't own naruto, and I never will!

Word count: 673

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

Bobbing her head to the music, she flailed her arms around and threw in an occasional skip around the room as she put books away.

Ok_ok, _so she was jamming out to One Direction. But it wasn't her fault! They were pretty, oh-so pretty and not to mention _supermegafoxyawesomehot_. And she was working at her incredibly boring job in a book store. She looked at the clock, and sighed in frustration, only four more hours and she was outta there.

She was putting away copy of A Thousand And One Nights as she head banged and sung along.

"Ahem." She continued dancing to One Direction, even began to flail her arms again, "_Ahem!_"

She froze and slowly turned around to face whoever was there.

_Please don't let it be my boss ohpleaseohpleaseohplease_

And it wasn't, oh no, it was someone muchmuch worse; it one of the hottest guys in school, leader of Akatsuki and a self-proclaimed badass, Pein.

She cursed in her head as she found him staring at her in amusement. Clearing her throat and taking out her headphones, she fiddled with the cable before speaking.

"Welcome to Atheneo, are you looking for a particular book sir?" She thanked Kami that her voice hadn't cracked.

But he still stared at her, offering nothing more than a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

She was beginning to get frustrated with this guy; she wanted to get back to her _jam time_ and enjoy the wonders of crappy music once more, not get stared at like an animal at the zoo! She decided to excuse herself; she had done enough of embarrassing herself today.

"Excuse me sir, I have to head back and organize some more things, if you need anything please ring the little bell on the counter," she said as she ran to the back of the store. She cursed, just how stupid was she? She couldn't even face this dude without looking like a complete _moron_.

Suddenly she heard the familiar jingle of the little bell. She sighed, took a deep breath and walked out. It was _him, _still standing there and staring at her.

"Yes sir, what is it that you need?" she said gritting her teeth. Yet again he offered nothing as he stared and stared and_ stared._

This as getting ridiculous, she didn't care that this guy was one _hot _piece of ass, he was creeping her out.

"Seriously dude, I told you to ring the bell if you needed anything, not to stare at me and not say anything. I have a job to do, so if this is going to be all, I have to go." She turned on her feet and walked off muttering to herself as she felt someone grab her arm and twist her around.

She stared at Pein like he had grown another head, what was he _doing?_

"I was going to ask you to go with me to the school dance, but after seeing you're _ahem _dancing, I think it would be best to just ask you out to dinner."

She blinked and blinked and blinked again for good measure. He just insulted her dancing skills (which were spectacular if she should say so herself) and then asked her out on a _date _she though incredulously.

"I, well, yeah sure sure," she managed to stutter out. He merely smiled at her and said "great, I'll pick you up Saturday at 8."

As he was leaving he turned around with a smirk and said, "Oh and by the way? You really are beautiful." He winked and walked out of the door.

She groaned and slid down to the floor. How could she be so _stupid_. She was never this dumb around guys! She would never hear the end of this,_ never_.


	7. Of breaking bonds

Sorry I've been away so long, I suffered a bit of a writer's block. I had a sudden, if a bit sadistic, stroke of inspiration. This one isn't so much as romantic as it is, well closure. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer:Don't own anything!

* * *

><p>It was long dark corridor. Much too long if you asked her but then again it did create that chilling and sadistic ambiance Ibiki always droned on about. Pausing, she looked on in disgust at the blood-smeared and cockroach infested walls. As soon as the stench of death and blood filled her nostrils she was painfully reminded why she absolutely hated coming down to the interrogation unit. Nevertheless, she was given a mission, and like in true team 7 fashion, she would go through with it; no matter how much she was dreading it.<p>

Greeting the two ANBU standing by the door, she squared her shoulders and prepared herself to go in. The door creaked as she pushed through it and she winced slightly. As soon as she closed the door she was engulfed in absolute darkness, performing a quick fire jutsu, she lighted a few candles nearby. She immediately looked at the sad excuse of a human that was hanging on the wall, just barely by shackles. The persons fingers were swollen and purple because of the amount of times they were broken, wrists were covered in dry blood and raw skin was visible. As she looked down the lustrous black hair that she once loved was a tangled, greasy mess, covering the persons face.

She walked close to the figure, immediately assessing all of his injuries, put her two hands against his chest and began to work. The figure didn't even flinch as Sakura continued to heal every injury.

About an hour and a half had gone by without a word from either party when suddenly a dry, hacking cough caught her attention. She looked up only to find herself staring at _blackblackbeautifullyblack_ eyes. He stared with a mocking glare.

"You're annoying."

She narrowed her eyes and smirked, still staring Sasuke straight on. "You know," she began airily "Itachi was actually a pretty decent guy, why couldn't you be more like him?" her smirk widened as she got the reaction she was waiting for.

The strain of the shackles was heard as Sasuke tried to rip them out of the wall. His furious gaze not even a hairs breath from Sakura's. If she were a lesser person, she would have been cowering in fear. But Sakura had known Sasuke far too well to be scared, and she had gone through far too much to back down She gave derisive laugh.

"Oh, touched a nerve have I?" she stated while smirking in what seemed to be pure amusement.

If looks could kill Sakura would have been 6 feet in the ground with the way Sasuke was looking at her.

"I will _kill _you," he snarled, bearing his teeth, with eyes that had a crazed glint. The murderous aura he gave off was all-consuming. But Sakura couldn't be stopped.

"Go ahead, after all third times the charm right?"

He fought against the shackles and he looked furious. She got even closer to him, which she couldn't believe was even possible, and muttered in sadistic glee, "Karma's a motherfucking bitch, and so am I."

With a chakra-infused hand she pushed him against the wall, effectively breaking a couple of ribs and the wall behind him.

Turning around she walked to the door, pausing right before opening it she tilted her head to the side a bit.

"It would be in you're best health if you remember that."

With those words she walked out, once again greeting the ANBU's and all but running out of that horrid building.

It had been nerve-wrecking, and it hadn't gone exactly like she had wanted it to go, but she had gotten what she needed, after all those years, she had finally gotten closure.

She smiled as the suns rays hit her face and decided that, for once, she was free.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think!<p>

Flames are not welcome, constructive criticism is! Thank you so much!


	8. Long road to ruin

New chapter! Inspiration suddenly hit after watching Zombieland and listening to the Foo Fighters!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything!

* * *

><p><em>Say, have you heard the news today?<em>

_One flag was taken down_

_To raise another in its place_

She welcomed the sound of bullets flying through the air, only getting up quickly to run down the next aisle. She knew she didn't _have_ to get a Twinkie but zombies be damned, she was tired, hungry, lonely and she wanted a _motherfucking_ Twinkie. Cursing, she realized that she had run out of bullets; throwing the useless gun at the head of an approaching zombie, she went to the butcher counter quickly grabbing a couple of knives. Very _big-and-oh-so-pretty _knives. Turning around quickly she began to throw the precious knives at the zombies heads. She celebrated inwardly as a couple of knives hit their targets and the zombies were momentarily stopped. Looking for more things she could use as weapons she slipped and heard the distinct sound for something getting squished.

She had just fallen and successfully squished the Twinkies she was trying to hard to get.

Oh those little dead _bitches _were going to get it.

She got up furiously, cursing them with every insult known to man and turned to stare at those creepy little bastards, that were getting too close for comfort. Looking around the she saw a fire extinguisher, eh it would have to do. As she backed over to the fire extinguisher, the sound of bullets whizzing through the air was heard effectively killing(re-killing? Was that even possible?) the remaining zombies. With a bright smile she turned to thank whoever had saved her sorry ass, only to promptly turn it to a scowl.

Of _fucking _course. It had to be him, that stupid, arrogant, very pretty man whore.

She scowled and pushed past him down to where the Twinkie aisle was. He smirked and followed her at a leisurely pace.

"Not going to thank me? After all I did just save you're life, _again._"

She could almost imagine him smirking in amusement and she all but tore the Twinkies from the aisle and threw them into her bag.

"Now, now, there's no need to destroy the food you almost got yourself killed for, is there _Sa-Ku-Ra."_

She froze at the feeling of his hot breath on her neck. His proximity was putting her on the edge. She turned around, ignoring his very _sculptedandbeautiful_ chest reached around and stole a gun from his holster. Raising an eyebrow mockingly, she headed off to the exit. Once outside, checking for any lurking freaks, she went to her baby, her most prized possession _ever._

It was a big, bright yellow Hummer. And one of the old models too.

Opening the door she gave a quick check, after all you could never be too safe, those little dead fuckers were everywhere.

She threw the Twinkies in the back seat and was about to start the engine when she heard the sound of the passengers door opening.

Reacting quickly she prepared to shoot whatever or whoever was trying to get into her baby.

"What are _you _doing here?" she all but shrieked. "Do you know the heart attack you just gave me?"

Again in his oh-so-irritating-but-sexy fashion, he just smirked and got into her baby.

How dare he!? What was he doing!

I mean sure, he was sexy, and probably only one of the few survivors left from this stupid zombie infestation, and she would totes have babies with him; nice brown-haired, green eyed beautiful babies, but really? Nobody was allowed to touch Paul (yeah she named it, so what? You tend to have a lot of time on your hands during a zombie-pocalypse)

"I have decided that it would be in both out best interests if I accompany you," he answered calmly.

Sighing, she couldn't decide if it was a good thing of a bad thing. Sure she had known Neji since before everything went to hell; they both went to the same college and occasionally were lab partners for anatomy, but they had _never _gotten along. He was too cocky and she was way to allergic to bullshit to even try and be patient. But she had always had a little crush on him...

"Fine," she snapped. "Just try to keep up and not get in my way."

He just stared at her, and after a few minutes she began to get a little uncomfortable.

"Hn."

She just glared and plugged in her iPod, the loud bass making the hummer vibrate, as she slowly backed out and away from the supermarket.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, to your left!" She swiftly turned around shooting two zombies in the head and panting. As soon as Neji finished off the last one, she leaned against a wall. He stalked up to her, anger shining in his eyes.<p>

"What are you doing!? You could've gotten yourself killed!" He all but screamed to her face.

Sakura sighed, touched his face and brought him into a kiss. "I'm sorry, it wont happen again," she whispered against his lips.

"I just don't want to lose you," he said.

"And you wont have too," she said after pressing her lips to his once again.

A couple of months had passed since she and Neji had teamed up, and really having someone around was so much better than being alone. That certainly meant less suicidal attempts at getting Twinkies, after all Neji was a much better replacement.

_Let's say we take this town_

_No king or queen of any state_

_Get up to shut it down_

_Open the streets and raise the gates_

* * *

><p>Please review! Any requests are welcome! As well as constructive criticism!<p> 


	9. Come on baby light my fire

A GaaraSaku pairing for Lost-my-password! Thank you so much for reviewing by the way! I really appreciate it! As for the chaptered story on chapter 7, i'll see. I'm not that good at writing longer stories. I might give it a try, but i'm definitley going to make another drabble follwing up on it. Again thank you so much!

So it's pretty short, and actually not in Sakura's POV (I thought it might be cool to try something else) but im actually kind of, really proud of this drabble!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

><p><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby<em>

_As the lights go down_

Love.

It was the first thing that came to mind as he watched a father and his son play around in the streets. Love; the one thing he believed he would never fully understand.

It was something intangible, yet comparable to a soft, eternal flame that set deep inside your heart.

Gaara had experienced all different sorts of love.

The first love he ever experienced, was paternal love from his uncle. Though he had ultimately betrayed him, that deep-seated love for his uncle never left and often times he found his thoughts drifting off to those nice times they had together. His first experience with love had set off a little spark inside of him.

The next kind of love he experienced was fraternal love, from his brother and sister. Though they had, through most of his childhood feared him, they had loved him as well. He had pushed them away yet, their unyielding love for him, made it hard to do. His second experience with love had ignited a little tiny flame in his heart.

The third kind of love he experienced came along with hope and and a promise of brotherhood. His friendship with Naruto helped him discover just how deeply the human heart can love and how that love can make you stronger. Naruto in turn became one of his most precious people. His third experience with love had added fire to that little flame.

The fourth, and most important, kind of love he experienced came as a surprise, in the middle of the fourth shinobi war. It had all started with an injury in his left side that left him immobilized and a pink haired kunoichi that didn't know the meaning of the words _back off._ She cared for him and his injury, often brightening up his day with a smile and a mischievous look in her greengreen eyes. She left him yearning for more and fighting to keep up. She had shown him a kind of love he never though possible; a passion igniting, world-spinning, explosion of feelings that often left him breathless.

It was his fourth experience with love that had made sparks fly.

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

* * *

><p>please review!Constructive criticism is more than welcome, as are requests!<p> 


	10. Shaken, Not Stirred

__Thank you to everyone who is following the story! I'm glad you guys like it! Sorry for taking so long to update! I'll try to update more often. Oh and if you guys want to request pairings, please do!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

><p><em>You gotta help me out,<em>

_Its all a blur last night_

Sakura sighed happily as she snuggled into that thing that was keeping her deliciously warm. She was lulling into deep sleep again, when that warmwarm thing _moved_. Suddenly Sakura wasn't as inclined to sleep. Her green eyes shot open and she was met with a very nice, very tan and sculpted chest. Slowly looking up she found herself face to face with a sleeping Kiba.

Well fuck a duck.

Inwardly groaning, and panicking might she add, Sakura looked underneath the sheets and winced as she realized that neither of them had any clothes on. Leave it to her to have drunken sex with the guy who she was developing a crush on and who was a well-known man whore. Nice going Sakura, you're a fucking genius.

Slowly removing Kiba's arm that was around her waist she got of the bed and began to dress her self, in true ninja style. A sudden movement made Sakura freeze. She slowly tuned around and sighed in relief, as Kiba was still in what appeared to be deep sleep. She jumped out of his window, not before swallowing two or three advil's and rushed off to Ino's apartment. Ino _had_ to remember something about last night. She knew she shouldn't have drunken so much last night but alcohol was her one way ticket out of stressville. Arriving at Ino's apartment she all but banged down her door, cursing when she realized all the banging wasn't helping her hangover either. A disheveled Ino opened the door all but spitting fire out of her eyes.

"What the actual _fuck_ Forehead," She snarled. "Some people are trying to get some fucking sleep!"

Pushing Ino out of the way, she dropped dramatically on to her purple plush couch. "Ino, do you remember anything that I did last night? All I remember was waking up naked next to Kiba!"

Ino's scowl turned into a mischevious and evil smile. "Oh, wait. Let me get this straight. You don't remember _anything_ about last night? At all?"

Sakura scowled up at Ino. "No you pig. I thought I said that before, do you have a problem understanding Japanese?"

Ino scowled quickly but then let out a loud laugh. Wincing while she grabbed her head she sat down on top of Sakura's outstretched legs. ("Get your fat ass off me you pig!" "I wouldn't have to sit on you if your thunder thighs didn't take up the whole couch!") "Well I'm sorry forehead but I don't remember much either. You should go and ask Kiba, after all you were with him the entire night," Ino added grinning salaciously at Sakura.

Sakura groaned and let her head drop back down onto the couch. "When I left he wasn't awake. If I go talk to him now it'll be even more embarrassing!"

"Wait, you left while he was asleep?! Holy shit forehead, you are such a pussy!" Ino squealed as she laughed at Sakura.

"Yeah well not all of us are experienced at whoring around," Sakura snapped back, but the small smile on her lips took away from the hurtful comment. Ino got up and all but pulled Sakura's arm out of its socket. "C'mon forehead! Go and talk to him! Don't be a pussy! You might even be surprised at the results," Ino said winking at Sakura and pushing her out of her apartment. "And don't come back until you've talked to him and had makeup sex ya slut!" With those endearing words Ino closed the door in her face.

In. Her. Face.

That fucking pig hoe.

After fuming a couple of minutes on her porch, Sakura heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned around ready to bite the intruder's head off, only to want to promptly crawl into the nearest hole and die. It was Kiba in all his shmexy glory.

In all honesty, fuck her life.

Kiba gave her a charming smile and handed her a black purse. "Hey, you left this at my apartment and I wanted to give it back."

Blushing scarlet red, Sakura took it from his hands shaking. "Oh, um thanks. Sorry for leaving so quickly, I just kind of freaked out because I can't remember anything from last night."

Kiba's face fell quickly. "Wait, you don't remember anything from last night? Seriously?" He looked so disappointed that Sakura felt bad while she nodded.

Suddenly he looked back at her and grinned mischievously. "Well I guess we'll have to relive the entire night then. I'll pick you up at your house at seven," he said and with a quick wink he was gone. Leaving a very confused but very pleased Sakura on Ino's doorstep.

She was going on a date with her crush, and maybe hi apartment later that night. She smiled happily and skipped into Ino's apartment. She always knew good things came out of being drunk.

_Yeah we danced on tabletops  
>And we took too many shots<br>Think we kissed but I forgot_

* * *

><p><em><em>Please review! I'd like to know what you're all thinking!


	11. When you're gone

__**Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! Anyway here is a very sad snippet that I dedicate to a very good friend of mine who died this year the 29th of August. She was one of the bravest and most amazing people I have ever known. She dealt with an unknown and incurable disease since she was a baby and had dwarfism. She was often made fun of on the streets but even then she held her head high and had so much fun and taught me to appreciate the smaller things in life, because she always said "you never know when you're going to leave this earth so enjoy everything." There were times when she wanted to end everything and she cried and said it too, but in the end she fought for her life so very hard for many years. So I dedicate this chapter to all of the people who have gone through something similar and for their friends and family too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p><em>When I feel that I don't belong<em>  
><em>I draw my strength<em>  
><em>From the words when you said<em>

The smell of antiseptics filled his nose as he glared at the white walls of the hospital room. It wasn't special at all; four solid white walls, a medium sized window, one beat up old TV that barely worked, a very small bathroom next to the typical hospital bed, tiled white floors and some teddy bears and get well soon cards from her friends. The orchids that Ino gave her were on a little table next to her bed. The gifts were the only things that gave life to the bare room. She deserved so much more that this, he though vehemently as he turned his gaze to her.

Her once lush cotton candy locks were now messy and greasy and dull. She once said that she had to wash her hair everyday no exceptions; now a days she didn't have the energy to squeeze his hand, much less wash her hair.

Her cheeks were hallow and her face had a pale, yellow-ish tint to it. Her once beautiful green eyes were now a very dark, dull green which were hidden behind her eyelids as she slept. That was what she mostly did anyway.

Her body was very frail and he thanked God that he couldn't see the rest of it or he would cry. His once strong Sakura was now crippling away as time went on. It wasn't fair he thought, how such a self-less, wonderful and considerate person could suffer so much.

He wished time and time again that he could save her. He was supposed to be the savior of the entire ninja world dammit! And here he was watching his best friend, his most precious person slowly whither away much like the cherry blossoms do.

He felt tears prickle his eyes and he rapidly blinked them away as he saw her stir. He put on his happy facade just for her; her last days needed to be filled with happiness, not with sorrow.

"Hey," she croaked as she tried giving him a very small smile. "Don't tell me you slept here again Naruto! You need to get some decent sleep! And you look like you haven't eaten in ages! At least do me a favor and go to Ichiraku!"

He smiled, a true smile this time. It was so typical of his Sakura-chan to worry about other people's health and not her own, even when she was lying on her death-bed.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan! I just want to see you! I like watching you sleep," he said with a sheepish smile. That was a lie of course, he hated watching her sleep because it often looked like she was dead and he really couldn't bear to think that one of these days, soon, she would be.

She gave him a soft smile, one filled with years of experience and wisdom as tried to squeeze his hand.

"You shouldn't be locked up in here Naruto, you have to live your life you know."

He squeezed her hand as hard as he could without hurting her.

"No Sakura-chan! I want to spend as much time with you as possible; I don't want you to leave. You don't deserve this!" he said feeling the tears spring back into his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He had to be strong.

"Oh Naruto, I don't have much time—" but her speech was cut short by a series of hacking coughs. Naruto immediately leaned forward and helped her sit up. He hated these moments, he couldn't help her and it killed him.

After a couple of minutes she fell asleep and Naruto held her. A tap on his shoulder startled him, as he turned to face his sensei, Kakashi. He could see the sadness and agony in Kakashi's eye as he stared down at his student.

"Naruto, why don't you go eat and go sleep at home today, I would like to give my respects and spend some time with Sakura," he said solemnly. Naruto did not like the way he was talking; because it seemed like as soon as he stepped out the door, Sakura would be gone, but he knew Kakashi wanted to spend some alone time with Sakura and so he left.

His day went on in a haze, his ramen was bland, the day was colorless and at night he found it so hard to sleep.

The next morning he woke up early and ran to the hospital to see Sakura. At the lobby he was met with pitying stares and he felt his heart speed up and panic rise inside of him. He shot up to her room and wretched the door open only to find the bed empty and all of the gifts gone. He felt his heart break into tiny little pieces and the sadness over came him like a tsunami. He stumbled to the bed, his hands tracing the sheets as though in a daze. He sat on the bed and stared at the white wall with tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe it; his mind went over Sakura and her appearance before and after the illness. He didn't want to forget a single detail of his most precious person; her laugh that chimed like bells in the wind, the four freckles on the bridge of her nose, her dainty yet strong hands, the smell of strawberries and coconuts, her compassion, her beautiful eyes.

He began to sob, his shoulders shaking and he slammed his fist on the bed. Why her! Why his Sakura! She was so young, she had so much to give to the world and she was one of the greatest people he had ever met. Ever. She was _his_ dammit!

He felt another presence in the room and turned to glare at Kakashi. "You knew!" he screamed, but then his anger faltered as he took in his mentor's appearance; his white hair disheveled, his mask was off, both eyes puffy and red and held such sheer agony that Naruto had to look away. He felt Kakashi sigh and walk up to him, he felt his warm hand on his shoulder and a white paper flitted into his view.

"She left this for you," he said, his voice cracking.

Naruto suddenly ripped the envelope from his hands and held it as if it was his lifeline. The last piece he had of Sakura was in his hands. He was so concentrated on the paper, he never heard Kakashi leave the room. He teared the envelope open and felt his heart soar as he began to read the familiar loopy handwriting.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry you couldn't see me during my last minutes but I couldn't have you see me die. I want you to remember me like I was Naruto, not how you last saw me, remember me as the girl who would always hit you when you said something stupid, the girl who always hounded you on what you ate, as the __**only**__ sane member of Team Kakashi. I don't want you to cry Naruto, you're not meant to suffer. You are such a pure soul, don't ever let anything taint it, not even my death. I know you will be sad, but please don't be sad forever, don't hate the world, because I'm not entirely gone. In a couple of years (many years I hope!) you and I will be reunited in the sky. But until then I will be in every gust of wind you feel, in the suns rays on your skin, in every cherry blossom you see and in your heart. I love you Naruto. Not as a friend, not as a brother, but as in, I've fallen completely and irrevocably in love with you. It's taken me years to notice and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was mean to you when we were younger, I'm sorry I took your affections and often times threw them away, I'm sorry I asked so much of you when you had other things to worry about, I'm sorry I made you suffer, but most of all I'm sorry I never had the courage to tell you how I really feel. But please, move on. You deserve happiness. You deserve to fall in love like I did with you and you deserve to get married and have children and become the Hokage (which I know you will!). But I'll be there to see it happen, to see the beautiful blushing bride, to see your kids grow up and to see you achieve your dream. I'll be there, my soul will. _

_So keep your chin up kid! I love you forever and always,_

_Sakura_

He felt drops of water fall on the letter and immediately folded the letter and put it back in the envelope; he could not ruin her handwriting. He sobbed as he realized that Sakura loved him like he loved her and yet they could not be together. He felt lifeless, as though he was not in his own body for the next couple of days. He watched absentmindedly as people gave him pitying looks and as Ino, Hinata and Tenten sobbed on the day of her funeral. He watched as Sai looked onto her casket with the first shimmer of emotion; sadness. He watched as Tsunade tried to hold her tears back when she honored Sakura on the podium and then he watched all the saddened faces and sobbing friends from the podium, as he was about to speak.

"I could stand here right now and give you a generic speech about how Sakura-chan was one of the greatest people I have ever met and how she was so amazing; and she was, she was all of that and more. The first time I ever met Sakura-chan we were both four. I was at the market, trying to buy some apples but the owner of the store just scowled at me and threw and apple to my head. I was scared so I ran to the park and hid behind some bushes. A little while later I felt the bushes move and a green eyed, pink haired girl came and sat next to me. She gave me a brilliant smile and handed over the apple that was thrown at my head earlier. She said that she was often bullied and scorned too and that she realized having a friend was what had helped her through it so that we should be friends too. She said her best friend Ino helped her realize that. Sakura-chan was my first friend, and the first person I ever looked up too. Later we grew apart, but then on team seven we became friends again. And I felt like the luckiest person in the world. Sakura-chan saved me and I will forever regret, not being able to save her. Sakura-chan, I love you forever and always," he said with a sad smile and tears streaming down his face as he put her forehead protector on the casket.

Long after the funeral, Naruto stayed staring at her headstone.

He placed a little black box in front of the headstone and crouched down.

"I was hoping to propose to you some day, but I guess the day never came; hopefully it will in the next life Sakura-chan."

He smiled as a breeze ruffled his hair and watched cherry blossoms fall on her tombstone and on the little black box.

_What I'd give just to hold you close  
>As on earth<br>In heaven we will be together baby  
>Together again my baby<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Please review!


	12. You've got a friend

Thank you for the reviews guys!This is a drabble requested by Guest (you didn't leave your name, but you know who you are!) Any way, happy Valentine's Day guys! And happy regular Thursday for all you singles out there!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :)

* * *

><p><em>So no one told you life was gonna be this way Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA<em>

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year_

She was furious.

She was seething.

She was Sakura and they would fucking

Hear.

Her.

_Roar_.

Kakashi smiled and nervously tucked his _Icha Icha_ into his back pocket, for safe keeping( it _was_ limited edition after all). Yamato and Naruto inched away from her slowly, as if she was Mt. Saint Helen about to erupt (which she _so_ totally was) and Sai and Sasuke stood in front of her, their body's tense and ready to run at a moments notice (that's right, run motherfuckers, run).

To say that today had not been her day was a understatement, to say that this week hadn't been her week would probably be an understatement as well. In these past few days, she had slept collectively four hours, the last time she had eaten was two days ago and she was running out of soldier pills. On top of that, this entire week had been an influx of ANBU teams in critical condition. That however was not the main reason for her anger. Her main reason was that these little monkeys that she called teammates (because to refer to them as humans was too much, she thought) had interrupted a surgery where she was elbow deep in a man's chest cavity, because there was an "emergency", said emergency being a picnic.

A Mother.

Fucking.

_Picnic._

"You all better have an amazing reason as to why you dragged me out of an important surgery for a picnic, because if you don't you will all find yourselves in the ICU, being fed food through a straw for the rest of your _lives_," she snarled.

They all paled, and she reveled in the fact that they were afraid. That's right, be _very_ afraid.

"Because it's valentine's day."

Sasuke, it seemed had no sense of self preservation as he stared straight into her eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"We did it for you Sakura-chan, because we love you so much! We're sorry we kind of messed it up in the end!" Naruto said, finally gaining a little bit of confidence back.

She faltered.

They had made a picnic for her because it was Valentine's day?

As she took a step forward, they all flinched, but she merely walked forward and sat down on the blanket, turning to stare at them expectantly.  
>One by one, they all sat down and the tension was soon lifted from the group as they all began to enjoy being in each other's company.<p>

As she laughed at a joke Naruto had made, Sakura wondered if the term soul mates could be used to describe friends as well. If so, then her lovely little monkey family, her team seven; they were her soul mates.

_I'll be there for you_

_ When the rain starts to pour_

_ I'll be there for you_

_ Like I've been there before _

_I'll be there for you_

_ 'Cuz you're there for me too_

* * *

><p>Please review! I know its a pain but really that way I know people are actually reading this story and they're actually following it!<p> 


End file.
